What the hell Kuroko!
by Sakura Jones
Summary: During practice, Aida Riko, Seirin high school's basketball team's coach, notices something strange about a certain phantom sixth-man. Will he tell the others what he told her or will he just continue to suffer in the silence that he believes will comfort him? And what did coach mean for Kagami to look out for him? Bad summary I know. Collab with buddy Redeyedmnster. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Sloppy passes

Wincing when making contact with everything.

What's going on?

"Oi Kuroko." I call him over. At first he didn't respond. "OI, TETSUYA!" I yell at him from where I was stood. Everyone looks up. "I called him, not you guys so get back to practice." I state as I saw him walk over.

"What's the matter coach?" He asks. Why is he holding his wrists?

"What's the matter with you today? Your passes are sloppy and you keep wincing when you touch anything. Show me your wrists."

"Why do you want to see my wrists? They are fine." Why is he protesting? He usually just says okay.

"Kuroko..." I say in a threatening tone. It does the trick since he asks if he can talk to me outside.

After about five minutes we come back in. "Practice is over now guys. Go get showered then go home and rest." I yell out in the gym where the members of the Seirin High school Basketball team are practicing their shooting, defense and passing.

I know it's not time to finish yet but to be honest, I don't have the heart to continue for the rest of the allocated time we have.

I still can't believe it!

I swear that he is an absolute idiot at times!

"OI BAKAGAMI!" I yell out to the ace of the team.

Running over he asks "What's the matter coach?" You can tell he's worried from his tone.

"Look out for Kuroko." I state before walking away.

_He may need someone to trust._ Is what I can't stop thinking.

But why he hasn't trusted anyone else apart from that idiotic red-head, I don't know and quite frankly don't want to know.

_Please Kuroko, just tell him what you told me._


	2. Chapter 2

What did she mean by that?

_"Look out for Kuroko."_ Is what she said, but I don't quite follow.

"Oi, Kuroko. Wanna head to Maji Burger tonight?" I ask to the nearly fully-dressed blue-head next to me. "You've forgotten to take your wristbands off by the way, dumb-ass.

He looks down at his wrists and notices that I was right. "Oh, I see. Thank you for bringing this to my attention Kagami-kun. I'll go along to Maji Burger with you only if we get to stop at the court on the way back." He states. Sighing, I agree that we can stop at the court but only for half and hour because it's starting to get dark quickly these days. He nods saying that would be fine.

I still can't get what coach said out of my head. _Look out for Kuroko. _What the hell is that supposed to mean?

As we were walking down the road, I ended up standing still and watching Kuroko's silhouette fade as he carried on walking towards the court. Coach is right, something is definitely off about him! Otherwise, why would he be the one to suggest going to the courts this late at night? He usually just wants to get a vanilla shake and go home to study. So why now? Maybe, just maybe, something might of sparked in him. If something did then no-one can tell due to that poker-face he always keeps.

_Look out for Kuroko._

"Kagami-kun, why did you stop?" What the?! Since when was he by me?! I swear I saw him walking on towards the court. I jumped back, exclaiming he shouldn't just reappear by people once he's walked off. "Sorry, but I turned back and noticed you were just standing there in a daze so I was wondering what's the matter." He stated coolly, like always he's cool, calm and collected.

"It's fine, I'm just wondering why you suddenly want to start going to the court either after or before we head to Maji Burger. It's strange because you usually just want to get a vanilla shake then go home and study." He looks up to me, confused. "Ah, just forget it okay. Lets go already it's getting cold." I snap starting to walk on to the court. "You coming or what, Kuroko?!" I yell, turning to look behind to see him stood there.

_Look out for Kuroko._

We ended up staying longer than we were meant to. By the time we checked the time, it was already ten. "Kuroko, we should get going now. I'll walk you home since it's quite late." I yell catching the ball he just threw. He nods and goes to get his bag. "You need this." I say passing the ball over. He still has his wristbands on. "I told you earlier that you left your wristbands on, did you actually forget to take them off?" I ask, looking down at his wrists. He notices as well.

"Oh, it seems like I did forget to take them off." He states, starting to take them off and place them in his bag. _What the hell is wrong with you Kuroko?_ "What do you mean what's wrong with me? I'm perfectly fine Kagami-kun." He states looking at me. Crap, did I say that out-loud?!

_Look out for Kuroko._

The walk home was, well, quite. He usually reads on the way home or when we stop at Maiji Burger, hes sipping his vanilla shake. But instead of him doing that, he was messing around with the basketball. He's only this focused on basketball or studying when somethings wrong. "Say Kuroko, what's the matter? You've been acting strange all-day. You looked really lost today in class, then in practice you kept flinching and now you're just fixated on your basketball. Not to mention, you forgot to take your wristbands off earlier. Is something going on?" I ask him, clearly stating my worries for the little shadow. He shakes his head and then announces that we've reached his house.

We exchange our good night's and part ways, him heading into his house and me heading down the street, with those words still ringing inside my mind.

_Look out for Kuroko._


	3. Chapter 3

I headed inside after exchanging good night's with Kagami-kun. "I'm home." I call out, hoping she will be here. Nothing, just silence again. I placed my shoes down by the rack and head towards the kitchen. There was a letter from the fax machine on the floor. Picking it up, I noticed that it was from Kagami-kun. He probably sent it from his phone. It said to tell him if anything was wrong. He worries too much.

_Talk to him Kuroko._

Opening the fridge, I remembered that I forgot to buy more eggs on the way home. _The shops would be closed by now. Looks like it's just rice tonight._

After eating, I started to head up stairs to take a shower, _but then again there's no point since I know I'll just end up outside again, _I decided against it and just walked straight on into my room and changed. I've tried to sleep since that happened but I can never fall asleep or when I do, it's always those nightmares so now I don't try anymore.

That doesn't stop me from lying down on the bed in hope that maybe, just maybe I would fall asleep.

_Talk to him Kuroko._

No such luck. Nigou's not here so he won't need to be walked. Grabbing the basketball, I head to where I've ended up going most nights. Luckily it's close to my house so I don't have to walk that far.

Bouncing the ball a couple of times, I start to attempt a lay-up. Imagining the defenders, I start to move sideways and backwards, pretending that I'm dodging them. Getting closer to the ring, I jump. I shoot the ball but still end up missing the hoop. _Damn it. _I exclaim in my head. Retrieving the ball, I go back to the mid-circle and try again, another failure.

_Talk to him Kuroko._

I try it a couple more times but not once did the ball go in. Letting out a frustrated growl, I go to work on my passes but only to hear a slight chuckle from the opening to the court. Crap, someone must of saw me. "Kuro.." They start to say but I don't hear the ending for my name as I run off. I know who it was anyway. It wasn't hard to see him.

Dragging my keys from out of my bag, I realize that it wasn't necessary. The front door was unlocked anyway, maybe they are back. Pushing the door forward, there was only one pair of house slippers there, still.

_Talk to him Kuroko._

Walking around the house, just to check that nothing was stolen. "I probably just left without locking it." I say out loud. Starting to make my way upstairs, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about what he might of said. This time, I do head to the bathroom and shower. I couldn't help but blame myself for being extremely careless about it. Of course he would get lost, he always does around this area.

Stepping into the water, I realized how much my muscles hurt. I end up sitting on the floor under the running water. By this time, it's obvious I won't be going to sleep anytime soon.

_Talk to him Kuroko._

How can I do that? How can I talk to him? You practically forced it out of me anyway, that's the only reason why you know whats happening. Frustrated, I stood back up and turned the water off. Walking out the bathroom and into my bedroom, I got a pair of shorts out of the bottom drawer of my desk. I picked up a random t-shirt as well and put them on.

Sitting back down at my desk, I decide that I might as well get some work for school done. Pulling out my maths textbook, I flick through it until I reached the topic area we were doing earlier in class.


End file.
